Saving The Savior
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: After a run-in with Dudley in a local park, harry admits that even Heroes need help sometimes. GOLDEN TRIO BONDING!


Saving the Savior.

It was a nice spring day in London. So nice, in fact, that you see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley sitting together around a circular picnic table at a park, talking and laughing with each other.

"So Dumbledore, Kingsley and Snape walk into a bar, but Flitwick doesn't. Do you know why?"

"Why, Ron?" Hermione asked, dreading another one of Ron's '_Brilliant_ Jokes'.

"Cause he's so short!" Ron then burst into uproarious laughter. The laughter was so contagious that it even had Harry and Hermione chuckling.

"That one was Horrible, but not as bad as Hermione's Neutron joke." Harry said, still grinning.

"Harry!" Said Witch scolded. "You just don't find it funny because you don't get it!"

"Oh no, I got it, it's just that that is what got Ron started on the 'Into the Bar' jokes."

"Oi!"

Harry and Hermione laughed. Hermione was about to say something when a voice behind him asked "Harry?"

They all turned to see a still rather large Dudley standing there, looking at Harry in obvious surprise.

Harry stiffened. "Dudley." He acknowledged with a quick jerk of his head.

Despite what many people believe, the rivalry between Harry and the Dursleys was still going strong. Harry found it almost laughable how everyone thought him and the Dursleys would just magically make up. Sure, they had come to a small understanding when they were sent away for the sake of their lives, but you can't just throw away years of abuse and neglect. Harry couldn't, anyway.

Hermione and Ron watched the obvious tension between the two. Ron remembered Dudley from the summer before forth year, and Hermione had heard enough to figure it out. Now they just waited for the explosion.

You came imagine their surprise when it never came.

"So, Harry, who are these people?" Dudley asked, obviously forcing himself to call Harry something other than a horrid nickname.

"Oh," Harry seemed to have pulled himself out of his daze. "This is Hermione Granger, my-"

"Assistant." Hermione lied easily, letting a small smile drift her face. "Mr. Potter is a busy man and doesn't have much time to do everything himself, so he hired me. This over here is his lawyer, Ronald Weasley."

Thankfully, Ron caught on rather quick. "Yes, uh," he cleared his throat. "Mr. Potter, I have those papers on the indoor swimming pool you requested. I will give them to Miss Granger when you are done with your conversation." He said, nodding to Dudley.

"Why, thank you Mr. Weasley. I'm sure it will fit nicely on the ninth floor of the Manor. Don't you agree, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was brought out of his daze by the question. "O-Oh, yes, Thank you very much." He said, knowing they would get the double meaning behind his words.

It was times like these Harry truly loved his friends. It even helped with the charade that they were all wearing their suits from the ministry, so it really did look like they were associates on a meeting.

But of course, Dudley didn't care about any of this. He was still looking at them, eyes wide and was mouthing '_Manor' _over and over. While Harry would usually appreciate the sight of his _beloved _Cousin flabbergasted by _him, _Harry really wasn't in the mood.

"Is there something you needed, Dursley?" Harry asked, letting his irritation show through. He even pulled down his, admittedly designer, shades down his nose to look at him. Draco (who he had made up with) had insisted on taking him shopping for a new… everything.

His closet was full of expensive clothes (Muggle and Wizard alike.), he had expensive cars (Which he admitted to loving dearly), and, of course, his shades that he loved to death. He even moved into the Potter Manor and grew out a goatee, stating that if he was going to go all rich and famous, he might as well do it Tony-Stark-style.

Hermione laughed like there was no tomorrow, while Ron stared at him confused.

"N-no." He stuttered, before stopping. He stared at Harry dumbly for a few seconds before asking, rather bluntly, "You have a manor?"

"Three actually." That wasn't even a lie, Hagrid wasn't kidding when he said the Potter's were wealthy.

His eyes widened even further "T-three? No, you're lying!"

"I can assure you I am not, but I'm not even going to try and explain it to your small brain."

"Oh yeah? Well… What do they look like, then?"

Harry gave him a look like 'Are-you-Fucking-Serious?' look before getting an idea and replying "Like Christmas but with a little more… me."

Dudley narrowed his pudgy eyes at him. "That's off of Avengers."

Harry scoffed. "It's true, is it not?"

When Dudley stayed silent, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded, doing her best not to laugh at the look on Dudley's face. Satisfied, he turned to Ron. "Mr. Weasley?" He asked. Ron was worse at holding in his amusement, but he still was able to answer a shaky "Yes, sir."

Then he turned to Dudley. "Look, there's two witnesses. Anything else you need?"

"H-harry, I wanted too-

"No." Harry cut him off.

"What?"

"No." He repeated. "I don't want you to apologize. I want you to turn around, and walk away."

"But-"

"No. You helped make my life hell for Ten years, so I want you to turn around and walk away."

"Harry-"

"Walk away." Hermione said for Harry.

"I just-"

"Walk away." This time it was Ron.

"Come on-"

"Walk Away." Harry, Ron and Hermione said together, voices meshing into one.

It seemed that Dudley finally got the message, because he turned around, shoulders hunched and head down, and (as instructed) walked away.

When he was gone, Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and smiled shakily at Ron and Hermione. "Thanks. I owe you one big time."

"It's fine, Harry." Hermione smiled at him.

"Yeah mate." Ron agreed. "Even the chosen one needs help sometimes."

Harry gazed at the three of them with gratitude in his eyes, knowing they understood what words could not say. They stayed like that for a total of thirty seconds before Ron broke the Silence.

"So, a rope walks into a bar…"

Both Harry and Hermione groaned and exchanged hidden smiles. Some things just never changed, and Harry was beginning to think he never wanted them too.

He also came to a conclusion.

Even the saviors need saving.

**LA FIN!**


End file.
